


Fix You

by chickennuggetss



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, This is disgustingly sweet, dedicated 2 brexit clowns, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickennuggetss/pseuds/chickennuggetss
Summary: When strolling through a park, Bucky and Steve come across some buskers. Lots of dancing ensues...





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> This is cute I cried

Steve couldn’t help but smile as he walked through a small park, his hand linked with Bucky’s. The pair had been dating for two years so far, and it had been the best two years of their lives. Admittedly the first month was harder than what they cared to admit, they had to learn how to adjust to each other; especially as they had grown up together as best friends. But they made it work, and the months that followed had them both walking upon air.

Bucky could've sworn that the smile on Steve's face had grown five times in size as they passed a street-fair. Weighing up his options, Bucky allowed a smile to grace his usual unwavering in public face. "Come on, doll" Bucky glanced at his lover, and Steve just giggled as he tugged Bucky towards the entrance. As soon as they passed the gates, a petite girl in a sundress and black Doc Martens came up to them to offer a daisy. 

"Thank you!" Steve positively beamed, handing the girl a crisp dollar bill in return. Bucky could only shake his head at his boyfriend's generosity before he was tugged towards a group of buskers performing songs. "That flower would look beautiful in your hair, y'know" Steve found himself saying, and Bucky smiled as he gently threaded the daisy through the hair tucked away behind his ear.

The pair had been stood there for half an hour, Steve's head resting on Bucky's shoulder whilst Bucky tapped Steve's hand to the timing of the songs that were being played. If he was being honest, Bucky truly enjoyed days like these; where the sun shines, the music plays and the world is happy. He liked not having to worry, he liked feeling like himself again.

"Dance with me, doll" Bucky couldn't stop the words spilling from his mouth and Steve just looked up at him. "I mean it, dance with me. There's music and the world is happy. Dance with me" he twirled Steve around who just giggled in glee.

Crowds gathered around the lovers dancing to the music and everyone felt like their spirits had been lifted. "It's not every day that you see a sight as truly beautiful as this" one elderly woman whispered to her friend, and Steve couldn't help but smile fondly. It wasn't a regular occurrence that Bucky acted like himself, he was usually so stoic, so cautious; today it was like he was throwing caution to the wind. The sun had changed the man, Steve thought, and he wanted an infinite amount of sunny days with Bucky.

 

" _Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you_ " the last words were sung and Steve sang along as he looked up at Bucky with utter adoration in his eyes.

A feeling of warmth, love and security enveloped Bucky's soul as he pressed a kiss to Steve's forehead. He could barely remember the person he was before Steve had found his lost soul again. It had been his love which acted as Bucky's light; guiding him home and fixing him. 

"Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you" Bucky mumbled into Steve's ear before he moved away from the blonde. Steve was incredibly confused until Bucky knelt down before him.

"You were my light to guide me home and you mended me with your love. You became my home. So Steve Grant Rogers, will you make me infinitely happy and marry me?" Bucky asked, a blue velvet box revealing a thin silver band. 

"Yes. A million times yes" Steve managed to choke out through sobs as Bucky slid the ring onto his left finger before bringing him into a hug. Cheers erupted from the crowd as the newly-engaged couple resumed dancing.

 

"You're my home too" Steve sleepily mumbled, watching from the bed as Bucky placed the flower on top of their record player before joining Steve in the bed. The blonde was unaware of this fact, for seconds beforehand he had given in and was fast asleep.

Bucky was soon lulled to sleep by the sounds of Steve's even breaths and the rain pitter-pattering against their window. 

His home was wherever Steve was.

**Author's Note:**

> Soz if u cried at the fluff  
> Pls brush ur teeth this is disgustingly sweet


End file.
